


乡村风第一弹——肥皂与桃花（Erotic and soap）

by roddy119



Series: Cybertron the Villiage! [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Specific Chinese-kind villiage Style, ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roddy119/pseuds/roddy119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love history of Ultra Magnus in the villiage named Cybertron.<br/>通二哥的塞伯坦恋爱史。</p>
            </blockquote>





	乡村风第一弹——肥皂与桃花（Erotic and soap）

从前有个村，村头上挂个牌子，上书“塞伯坦村欢迎您”七个大字，苍劲有力，抑扬顿挫，别样潇洒的草书，实乃钛师傅神来之笔。  
自建村以来，乌飞兔走，瞬间光阴，暑来寒往，不觉千万载，塞伯坦村可谓是欣欣向荣，村儿里人自给自足，物产丰饶，甚是得普神的眷顾。  
塞伯坦村的村长历来绝非世袭，乃是当前一任村长回归普神的怀抱后，由一个刚刚建村儿时的发现的名为Matrix的天降神物选出接班人以代之，被选中的则需改名换姓，机体升级，坐镇村长之位，清一色全姓Prime，用东方人的说法来讲，村长们的名字都有一个规律——X天X，谁也没跑儿。

村儿东头儿住着俩兄弟，全是卡车，一个又红又蓝，一个又嫩又白，除了配色之外，模样一般无二。  
等等，这配色怎么怪怪的，那个又红又蓝的，好像胸前挂个大写的S就可以跟堪萨斯Kent家捡来的那个从外星掉下来的娃子媲美了，当然，人家娃子不戴口罩，会飞，内裤还穿在外头，重要的是人家再坚不可摧也是个碳基，内裤飞天披风男，跑到大都会当记者之后被哥谭城里俗称蝠娃子的黑衣内裤披风男拐走了。

哎哎哎，摄影师，你拍隔壁DC村儿片场干嘛？！跑题了！给我转回来！什么？我就是这口气怎么着？我是导演，一切听我的你懂不懂，服从命令听指挥！不然扣你工资！

咳咳，多有失态多有失态，咱言归正传哈——  
话说那兄长名曰奥利安派克斯，幼弟唤作迪恩。两兄弟靠着奥利安当城管队长的工资相依为命，生活还算小康。奥利安一向护弟，就算打脱半条命也要挣够钱供迪恩读军校。  
迪恩也是没辜负哥哥的一片苦心，在军校里成绩一直拔尖。  
虽说迪恩很是努力，可对当兵没啥兴趣，倒是一直在惦记着村儿保安队大队长的位子。

某天村里来了一群胸前带紫色狐狸脸标志的挖河道、掏大粪的黑仔，为首的是个头扣马桶的银灰色大个儿，名叫威震天，又称买个床。  
我去，什么破名字，一看就知道不是好鸟儿！奥利安思忖着。  
结果威震天还真是不负众望得把卡车俩兄弟轰成了渣渣。所幸有路人发现，交给钛师傅修理，进场子之前还是奥利安派克斯和迪恩，出了场变摇身一变成了擎天柱和通天晓，乳名“大擎”与“二通”。顺便，大擎还接下了前任村长御天敌的位子。

时过境迁。  
威震天欺霸乡里，擎天柱不得不将其收于监管之下，每天必做的功课便是带着威震天跟乡邻，乡邻的娃子，乡邻的猫狗兔农作物道歉。  
而通天晓每天的功课则是对着院子里的看门狗小滚珠练习告白。

你也许注意到了，通哥这是要闹哪样喂！  
别急，让我们慢慢道来。  
话说两百万年前的一天，放了暑假的通天晓在回村儿的时候照例膜拜了一下村头的保安值班儿的哨所。  
觉得在军校里天天训练老久没痛痛快快洗个澡了，于是决定上山找个温泉池子洗洗干净。  
这山里是真安静，松脂掉地上搞的地上黏糊糊，不过好歹味道不错，二通心情大好，加上不时的有鸽子嚷嚷着“扣扣！你为什么是扣扣！”以及“三六零！你为什么是三六零！”路过，有松鼠啃橡果啃了一半儿爪儿一抖把橡果砸二通头上，一片河蟹，二通迈着跑跳步穿过层层林带直奔青林温泉。  
放下洗具篮儿，脱了装甲噗通蹦跶进水池子，艾玛那叫一个舒畅，堆积在装甲缝儿里N多个循环的老泥总算拖家带口儿滚蛋了！二通哼着小曲儿跟洗具篮里掏出肥皂刷子准备给装甲好好儿洗刷刷一哈。  
“装甲要干净~天天洗刷刷~！~♪洗刷刷洗刷刷~洗刷刷~哦~哦~搓搓头盔打打蜡，洗澡就用舒肤佳......哎我的肥皂！”哼唧的正得瑟一手滑，舒肤佳滑到岸上几丈远，搞的二通伸手够半天够不到，又不想上岸捡肥皂。  
忽的二通一愣，光学镜前方出现一双足部装甲，轻巧便捷，往上看那是两条橙红色细长大腿，再往上，哎呦那小蛮腰呦~要是不掐两下儿真是对不起天地良心......不过作为正直的准保安头子，二通是不会胡来的，最后往上——哎呦！瞧瞧这胸甲上艳丽的火焰花纹呦~瞧瞧这跟小翅膀儿似的赛车尾翼呦~再瞧瞧，我滴个普神！这小脸儿俊秀的简直跟高端大气上档次的陈年能量块儿有一拼！那TF整个机体流线型，赏CPU悦光学镜，深深的吸引住了二通的目光，二通突然觉得眼前有什么东西一下亮了起来，不不不，那不是主恒星！  
那小TF转过身去弯下腰捡起了肥皂，二通顿时觉得脑袋瓜子里断了根儿线儿——粉红色那根。

当天晚上，村长家餐桌上多了一盘粉红色心形能量块，二通说是学校留的作业。  
自那之后，二通便开始对着自家看门狗小滚珠练习告白，日子一久，小滚珠被酸的营养不良。

二通对那个小TF实在是念念不忘，经常没事儿就在村儿里四处乱串，企图打听打听那是谁家娃子，成年了没，结婚了没，要是还单身就考虑考虑追求一哈神马的。

后来二通从军校毕业，虽然没做进村儿保安队，倒成了个执法大队长，左思右想，倒是也不错。  
结果，普神真是开眼啦，居然在执法队里碰上了那橙红色的小TF，二通的火种简直是要蹦出来了。  
经别的TF告知，那娃子新来不久的，叫热破。  
之后的日子，二通经常没事儿的时候透过窗户远远看着热破跟弹簧啰嗦转轮好几个熊娃子打打闹闹，芯里泛着一股子不知名的醋味。

日子就这么不咸不淡的过，热破那小子因为立了大功被村长大擎发掘出才能，赐名补天士。弹簧带着雷霆民工队跑去外地打工，啰嗦调到了别的单位，转轮则不知所踪。  
之后大擎带着买个床离开塞伯坦村儿去了别的地儿，让大黄蜂和补天士一同治理村子。  
俩人似乎有些意见不合，加上从传村宝中得到关于塞伯坦骑士团的传说，生性好动的补天士当机立断发表演讲，召集大家跟他踏上Lost Light去寻找传说中的骑士团。  
在补天士提问谁要跟他一起来的问题之后，二通第一个毫不犹豫地表示，他去哪儿我就跟去哪儿！  
这次，二通下定决心要跟着补天士浪迹天涯，再苦再累也不怕，尽快展开追求，不然等他回来说不定小火种都有了，自己可没地儿哭去，何况，至今为止能让他怦然芯动TF还只有这一个呢！  
听说在LL起航的前一天，村支书兼警队大队长警车不是为啥掀桌来着，算了不管了，反正要走了管那么多干啥。二通芯想。

从起航开始，二通一直有意无意在船长房间门口踱步，考虑着怎么告白，飞船上可没有小滚珠让他练习。  
日复一日，踱步了一圈又一圈。  
二通芯里那个着急呀，咋就找不到机会鼓不起勇气咧？今天都情人节了！玫瑰花都藏在身后了就是开不了口啊！

正想着，“啪嗒”一声，门开了，补天士就站在他面前，一脸狐疑。  
“有事吗？”  
“呃......我......没事......不！我......呃......”发生器不听指挥，支支吾吾。  
橙红色的TF噗嗤一笑，抱臂而立：“有什么就直说吧！”  
不管了，豁出去了！此时不告白更待何时！  
“俺......俺这TF又倔强又呆板，对待罪人和通缉犯毫不留情如同秋风扫落叶，俺不懂看人脸色，不懂变通，也不够温柔，但是，俺......俺喜欢你！非常非常喜欢！你......你愿意做俺媳妇吗？”二通一口气说了出来。  
“......”  
“......”  
“愿意，俺跟定你了！”补天士的眼神很温柔，也很坚定。当年第一眼看到你就喜欢上你这种事儿就当是个小秘密吧~  
这么想着，补天士抱住了二通的脖子。

至于婚礼如何举行，蜜月如何度过，本文就不赘述了。二通算是苦尽甘来，洪福齐天哪。

有道是：昨日村头茅屋相思苦，今日春宵帐里卧通补。

嘶——怎么觉得不太对？  
再来一句！  
有道是：两情相悦长久时，LL帐暖度春宵。有朝一日领证了，死死团怒曰：该烧！

END


End file.
